Vitamin and mineral supplements for human and veterinary use are commonplace. Vitamin supplementation is important primarily for those who have inadequate diets, including growing children.
Vitamins oxidize or otherwise degrade over time. Orange juice and other citrus beverages lose their vitamin C content during storage. Vitamin C (ascorbic acid) acts as an antioxidant and therefore is itself oxidized or changed when added to beverages. Vitamin A and its precursor, .beta.-carotene, and riboflavin are also subject to degradation over time. The amount of beta-carotene absorbed by the body is also dependent on the beverage or vehicle in which it is delivered. A number of additives affect the bioavailability of .beta.-carotene. These include fats and emulsifiers. Relatively high levels of dietary fibers, including hemicellulose and pectin, can also have an effect.
Calcium supplementation is also important for those who restrict their intake of dairy foods due to allergies or cholesterol concerns.
It would be desirable, therefore, to have a beverage containing beta-carotene wherein bioavailability is optimized and which also contained calcium. Surprisingly, it has been found that beta-carotene has enhanced bioavailability when administered with calcium.
It is an object of the present invention to provide mixed vitamin and calcium beverages which fulfill these unmet needs and which are storage stable.
These and other objects are provided herein.